


The Leather Jacket

by Queenie7



Series: Seasons [2]
Category: Girls (TV)
Genre: F/M, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:34:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25435492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenie7/pseuds/Queenie7
Summary: Smutty one shot inspired from the pictures of Adam wearing that leather jacket.
Relationships: Adam Sackler/Reader
Series: Seasons [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1716529
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	The Leather Jacket

**Author's Note:**

> This is a one shot inspired from the photos of Adam in that leather jacket. This is in my Seasons Universe, ideally between chapters 8 &9.

This café-slash-bookstore was one of your favorites. It had a mellow vibe, had books from smaller local authors, art by lesser-known artists for sale, and amazing coffee. You were working on some of your writing, while waiting for Adam and your friend, Danielle. Danielle was your friend from undergrad who’s a musical theater actress, she was the one who showed you around New York, and made you love it. You knew that she and Adam would get along well but he still got antsy when you told him about meeting you two for lunch. You picked a location that was relaxing, and conveniently close to where his rehearsals were.

Danielle arrives first, and you motion her to your table. The two of you catch up on girl talk, and you tell her more about Adam while you wait for him to join you. Then you see him walking down the street, wearing a leather jacket that you never knew he had. He had left before you got out of bed this morning so you hadn’t got to see what he wore. That leather jacket gave him an edgier, effortless look. And damn, did you like it. He walks through the door, stops and runs his hands through his hair like he’s in a movie. He looks absolutely delicious, and you suddenly wish your friend wasn’t here so that way you could fuck him right now. He spots you then gives you a crooked smile before walking your way.

When he makes it to your table, you couldn’t stop smiling like an idiot and checking out your boyfriend. As you move farther into the booth to make room for Adam beside you, he leans and kisses you. It was intended to be a quick welcome kiss, but you couldn’t resist pulling him in and deepening the kiss. Danielle clears her throat and you reluctantly release him. He chuckles, “I missed you too, kid.”

Once he’s in the booth with you, you steal glances from him, and admire his profile. The freckles, moles, and all. You can’t stop thinking about how lucky you are to have him, and how you want him to fuck you into oblivion. His arm is casually draped over your shoulders, and he gives you a tight squeeze every so often. Every touch from him is going straight to your cunt, and you can feel yourself throbbing. He and Danielle are hitting it off to your delight but you can’t keep your hands off of Adam. Your hand goes to his thigh and you press into his side while drawing patterns higher up his thigh.

As the lunch progresses, your hand moves closer and closer to his cock. You gently palm it, trace the tip as he hardens beneath your touch, then you move your hand back down his thigh. He’s definitely onto you now if he wasn’t already, he’s glancing at you and giving you a wicked half- smile. Then, he takes things up a notch as he takes his hand directly to your folds, rubbing you through your panties. His middle finger rubs your throbbing clit before quickly moving down to thrust inside you, and you gasp. He’s positioned his finger so it’s gently stroking your g-spot, then he adds another finger and you have to fake a cough to hide your moan. As his fingers work deep inside you, his palm is giving you friction on your clit and you slowly (and discreetly) move your hips to keep it going. Danielle excuses herself to go to the restroom.

After she leaves, Adam leans in to whisper in your ear, “Dirty fucking slut, you couldn’t wait until we were alone to touch my cock and want me inside your cunt.” He’s relentless and quickens the pace and you start to feel your muscles clenching. Then the firework goes off inside your body from your orgasm and you have to cover your mouth to keep some composure. You feel like you could crawl on the table as you ride out the aftershocks of your orgasm. Adam chuckles and tells you, “Don’t start something you don’t intend to finish.”

Then the asshole takes his fingers from you and licks them. A part of you is horrified that you just did this is public and the other part of you doesn’t care at all, you’re so entranced by him. Sure he’d fingered you under a table before, and the two of you had rushed in public restrooms to fuck, but this was very public, and in the daylight. You liked it, it just turned you on more. As you rejoin reality you grip the edges of his jacket with your fingers and lean your face in close to his to ask, “Since when do you have this leather jacket?”

His hands gently cover yours and his eyes have a playful spark to them. Then he shrugs his shoulders and says, “A few years, I got it for an audition. Do you like it?”

“I really, really like it. You it makes you look sexy as hell.” Adam appreciates that compliment too much as you can tell it immediately goes to his ego. He raises his eyebrows at you and squeezes your knee. Danielle comes back from the restroom, and the three of you are about to part ways. After you hug her goodbye, you stand up on your toes to be at near eye-level with Adam. You then casually ask, “How much time do you have before you have to go back to rehearsal?”

He looks at his phone for the time and says, “15 minutes. Why? Do you want to do something else?”

You can tell that from his voice that he’s not picking up on your meaning. He’s being too casual and naïve, which is rare for Sackler. You nibble on his ear then whisper, “Because I want to take you in that alley and suck your cock.”

Your words sink in at once as his eyes darken with lust and he’s spritely following you to the alley. Once you’re back far enough from the sidewalk, you push him back against the wall, and then get on your knees. His hands fly to your hair and he starts running his fingers through it.

As you unbutton his pants, he says, “You just couldn’t wait to suck my cock could you?”

“Nope. I love your cock.” You pull his cock out of his briefs, and it springs up against his stomach. You spit on your hand and begin to stroke him, then once the precum is dripping, you tease his head with your lips by running it along like a tube of lipstick. He groans when you leave open mouth kisses along his shaft before gently sucking on the tip. You start to gently bob, being sure to take in your hand what you can’t fit in your mouth. You get into a rhythm and you notice that his hips are thrusting to meet your mouth. Then you pull off of him, releasing his cock with a pop.

“Fuck, don’t stop sucking my cock…please, baby.” He sounds desperate and you decide you like hearing him like that. You move your mouth to the base of his cock then you take his balls in your mouth, a move that makes him moan. You surprise him by taking all of him in your mouth, the tip of his cock is hitting the back of your throat. It gags you slightly, but you know he likes that so you then swallow around him. You pick up the pace, his hands twine in your hair again, and he’s fucking your mouth.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck. Y/N so fucking perfect,” then he climaxes and you feel the streams of his cum gush down your throat. You dutifully swallow all of his load, then lick him clean as he comes down. His hands move from their place on your scalp to stroke your cheek. This was worth it, even if people could see you: he looked damn good in that leather jacket and now he was looking at you like you were magical. Adam tucks himself away but he’s still euphoric from his orgasm, you can tell from that big smile he has on his face. It makes you smile too.

Your knees are starting to hurt so you stand up, Adam pulls you into him and gives you a deep kiss. As he pulls back, his hand cups your cheek and he says, “I fucking love you.”

“I fucking love you too,” You say with your palms resting on his chest. Then you say, “When you come home, I want you to fuck me with that leather jacket on.”

“You know I think I could call off from rehearsals, I might be coming down with something.” He says making his voice sound sickly near the end of the statement. You chuckle and playfully slap him, “No, go to rehearsal. I’ll see you when you get home.”

Adam growls back at you before kissing you again then he heads on his way. You have a special surprise in store for him tonight, suddenly you’re excited to go home so you pick up your pace.


End file.
